orcids and roses
by cenalover
Summary: set before sam and tom become offical will sam give in to tom


**Roses and Orchids**

So got anything planned for Valentines Day sam zoe asked as they walked through the double doors and into the hosptail

A glass of wine and a takeaway in front of the TV Sam laughed You

Same pretty much

I can't stand all of this valentines stuff

I'm sure you wouldn't mind it if the right bloke came along

No… I'm set in my ways

zoe can I borrow you for a second? It's about this patient fletch interrupted

Sure I'll speak to you later Sam

Ok zoe She turned to go to resus when she was stopped by noel

sam

"Yeah?"

"This was delivered for you." He held up a single deep red rose.

"What?"

"I don't know. They didn't say who it was from."

Oh ok thanks She took it confused looking for a tag which didn't seem to be there

So what was all of that about not being able to stand it zoe smirked.

"I can't."

So who is it from

It doesn't say

Could be tom trying to get back with you She joked

Well whoever it is, they've got to try a lot harder than a rose

Well the day's still young

Who's that from fletch grinned coming out of cubicles

I don't know

Have you checked the tag he said sarcastically.

There isn't one Otherwise I'd know who to throttle by now She shot back.

It can't be that bad If they bothered they must care He reasoned

We'll see I don't even like roses that much

sam Some guy just dropped these off for you Sam turned around to face noel who was hidden behind a large bouquet of white and Lilac Orchids

Oh She gasped

Someone's popular Do you think they're from the same guy

I don't know She opened the card and read the message inside

_Whatever colour your rose_ _May be_ _It will soon dry and fade_ _Away_ _But my love_ _For you_ _Sweetheart_ _Is forever here_ _To stay An orchid will live much longer_ _As will my love for you_ _Xxx_

Ahh zoe said after she had finished reading the card over her shoulder Is it signed this time

No But they'd have to know me really well orchids are my favourite and they're hardly traditional She pulled out an envelope from the middle of the bouquet and tore it open She pulled out a photo and looked at it not bothering to resist the smile It was a photo of her and tom after rock paper scissors

I should've known

When was this taken zoe smirked.

When we spent the night together

Well that explains a lot

I should call him She picked up the phone and started to dial

"Hello."

"Yeah, game's over."

"You got the flowers?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I think you need to thank me in person."

"Is that some sort of cheesy chat up line?"

"Could be."

So how would u like me to thank you she said quietly making sure no one else heard

Come outside and I'll show you

A grin spread across Sam's face as she looked out of the window to see him stood by his car in car park She all but ran from the room and to the entrance where she slowed down slightly not wanting to seem too keen She walked through the doors and started to walk towards him

"Did you like the flowers then?"

"Of course."

"I know they're your favourite."

"You know me too well." She laughed.

"That's a good thing. That's why we'd be good together."

"I'm not sure tom. We've tried before. Would it work?"

u wouldn't have come out here if u weren't interested He said confidently We never gave it a chance He took hold of her hand and pulled her forwards gently I love you Sam What do u say Can we give it another go he kissed her hand softly

She slid her hand round the back of his neck and reached up and kissed him tenderly

I don't think I need to tell you

Well yeah I think that explains enough."

Good She smirked He gently stroked the side of her face and leaned down to kiss her again She pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss motioning to the entance where most of the staff had gathered to gawp at them. "Later."

"Is that a promise?"

"I'm glad to see some things never change."

"Nope, and you still love me."

"Yeah… I guess I do."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say that you love me."

"Why? I've just said it."

u didn't say the words I need to hear u say them He looked into her eyes

"I love you she said seriously. "I love you gordon I love u She grinned.

"You have no idea how long I've wished you would say that."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that."

"This is great."

"I guess we should let them know then

"No, leave it. They'll gossip so it'll get around soon enough."

"Well are you going to take me home and let me thank you?"

Now you're talking He leant down and kissed her softly Come on He led her to his car aware that they were being watched It then occurred to Sam that she would be spending her Valentine's evening very differently to what she had planned She would be spending it with the man she loved What seemed like a pointless excuse for a celebration had given her a second chance and if one thing was sure it was that she wasn't going to waste it


End file.
